


Отчет с края вселенной

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Prison, Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод на русский фика  Carolyn Spencer "Report from the Rim"</p><p>Спок и Кирк оказываются в тюрьме где-то на краю вселенной, куда нечасто добираются корабли Федерации.<br/>ПОВ одного из заключенных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчет с края вселенной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Report from the Rim "](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18204) by Carolyn Spencer. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета: Турмалин.

*****СТРОГО КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНО*****

****ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ****

**НАЧАЛЬНИКА ЗВЕЗДНОФЛОТСКОГО УПРАВЛЕНИЯ РУДНИКАМИ/ТЮРЬМАМИ:  
ДИАНЫ ФОСТЕР**

**РАСШИФРОВКА ИНТЕРВЬЮ**

  
  
  
**Планета:**  Дарна V  
  
 **Место записи:**  Колониальный город / Тюрьма Шелтек / помещение 219  
  
 **Звездная дата:**  3414.5  
  
 **Время:**  046 -1358  
  
 **Интервьюер:**  Майлз Фарнон (лейтенант-коммандер) – Звезднофлотское управление рудниками/тюрьмами  
  
 **Объект:**  Джезам Барак (заключенный # 9473 -559-424)  
  
 **Присутсвующие:**  нет  
  
 **Причина:**  Недавний случай заключения в тюрьму граждан Федерации  
  
 **Комментарии:**  Джезам Барак отбывает срок наказания за убийство  
  
 **Печатная версия:** ДА – в дополнение к аудио-записи  
  
 **Приложение:**  дело заключенного  
  
 **Форма:**  ЗФ.И.004823/А  
_________________  
  
 _Входите, мистер Барак. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Нам не позволено делать голозапись или любую другую запись для визуального воспроизведения, но, тем не менее, вы понимаете, что я буду фиксировать разговор на пленку?_  
  
Барак знает. Да, все нормально.  
  
 _Меня зовут Майлз Фарнон. Этот аппарат позволит нам понимать друг друга. Никто снаружи этой комнаты не сможет нас услышать. Я даю вам слово.  
  
Вы здесь по собственной воле, мистер Барак?_  
  
Барак… я же сказал называть меня Барак, и что это значит… по воле… ну, как там вы сказали.  
  
 _Я спрашиваю, не заставлял ли вас кто-нибудь - сотрудники тюрьмы или кто-то еще - не приказывал ли вам прийти для разговора, не угрожал ли каким-либо способом?_  
  
Они сказали, что мне дадут дополнительный паек, если я буду с вами говорить. Это правда?  
  
 _Я понимаю, вам обещали еду, но вы получите ее в любом случае, захотите говорить или нет, мистер … прошу прощения… Барак, так правильнее?_  
  
И одеяла. Мне нужны одеяла. Хотя бы два. Нет, три. Я хочу три одеяла.  
  
 _Договорились._  
  
И вы мне их дадите, буду я говорить или нет?  
  
 _Совершенно верно. Вы вольны уйти сейчас, если вам угодно._  
  
Волен уйти. Шутите, да?  
  
 _Вы вольны покинуть эту комнату, когда захотите, Барак. Я не имею полномочий освободить вас из тюрьмы._  
  
Что это на вас надето? Униформа?  
  
 _Да. Я лейтенант-коммандер Звездного флота._  
  
Звездный флот? Это что за штука?  
  
 _Это подразделение Федерации. Вы знаете, что такое Федерация?_  
  
Федераты? Ну, да. Вы появляетесь время от времени - узнать, не передумали ли мы и не хотим ли вступить в ваш союзик. Это то, что я слышал в последний раз.  
  
 _Где вы слышали об этом?_  
  
Я не всегда сидел тут, знаете ли. Федерашки появлялись у нас уже с давних пор. Да и заключенные делятся новостями с воли.  
  
 _Понятно. Как долго вы находитесь в заключении… в тюрьме Шелтек?_  
  
Не знаю. Лет двадцать. Тридцать? Неважно, долго, короче.  
  
 ***Смотреть дополнительный файл. Джезам Барак находится в тюрьме Шелтек тридцать семь стандартных лет.**  
  
 _Меня интересует один-единственный заключенный. Он должен был показаться вам необычным._  
  
Ты про вулканца.  
  
 _Да. Как вы…  
_  
Я видел вулканцев однажды, когда впервые оказался в городе. Я сказал Эсме, когда встретил ее, что она похожа на вулканку. Такие же черные волосы. Только она была пониже и посимпатичнее. Ну, и уши не острые. Ей не понравилось сравнение.  
  
 _Эсма?_  
  
Не хочу говорить о ней.  
  
 _Хорошо. Не будем. Вернемся к заключенному-вулканцу. Когда вы впервые его увидели?_  
  
Когда он спустился в Преисподнюю. Сложно было пропустить такое. Он же черноволосый. У большинства светлые волосы, вокруг блондины или светло-русые. Как вы. Или я.  
  
 _Преисподняя?_  
  
Так называют это место.  
  
 _Почему?_  
  
Ну а как иначе это назвать?  
  
 _Не могли бы вы описать его для меня?_  
  
Преисподняя. Ну так и есть. Нет ни входа, ни выхода. Ни решеток. Ни охраны. Да и не нужны они. Стальные стены, потолок. Грязный пол с пятиметровым силовым полем. Просто дыра в пятидесяти футах под землей.  
  
 _Сколько в ней заключенных?_  
  
Не знаю. До хрена.  
  
 _Несколько сотен?  
_  
Может быть.  
  
 _Больше? Тысяча?_  
  
Может быть. Я не считал.  
  
 _Понятно. Но как вы выходите на прогулки?_  
  
Э, ты меня не слушаешь, федерашка. В Преисподнюю только одна дорога. Тебя спускают после вынесения приговора. Тебя поднимают только после смерти.  
  
 _Вы хотите сказать…. Мистер Барак, вы впервые покинули Преисподнюю?_  
  
Ну, вы не похожи на Святого Джепсваха, да и комната не похожа на рай, как его описывали, так что, думаю, я все еще жив…  
  
 _Извините… я не был в курсе… Необязательно заканчивать разговор сейчас, мистер Барак. Не могли бы вы просто…_  
  
Мне нужны те пайки.  
  
 _Вы их получите. Я обещаю._  
  
Не «мистер Барак». Просто Барак. Я могу посмотреть в окно недолго?  
  
 _Да. Да, конечно. Сколько хотите. Прекратить запись._  
  
  
 _Возобновление записи: спустя 34.7 минуты._  
  
  
Я почти забыл, какое яркое бывает солнце. И какое синее небо.  
Хорошо. Продолжим.  
  
 _Вы уверены?.._  
  
Да… спасибо за… за это.  
  
 _Это просто… Пожалуйста._  
  
Что вы хотите узнать?  
  
 _Мы говорили о вулканце. Как он выглядел, когда спустился в Преисподнюю?_  
  
Хорошо. Он отлично выглядел. Привлекательным. Конечно, чтобы это увидеть, нужно было не обращать внимания на грязь на нем. Но я говорю как есть. Пара ссадин на лице. Слегка пораненная нога. Когда луч, спустивший его, исчез, он неловко на нее оперся, но восстановил равновесие и не упал. Черные волосы. Прямая челка. Несколько завитков на шее. Уши были прикрыты, но все равно было заметно, что они острые. Стройный. Высокий. Такого лакомого кусочка я давно не видел.  
  
 _Он был одет в форму?_  
  
В форму? Как ваша? Нет. Черные штаны, туника, сапоги. У него был длинный плащ-накидка того же цвета, что волосы, почти до колен. С капюшоном на спине.  
Фендор сразу заявил, что забирает его, но ему пришлось отступиться, потому что я сказал, парень будет моим. Фендор обычно со мной не спорит.  
  
 _Забирает? Я не понимаю… Забирает его куда?_  
  
Федераты все такие тупые, как ты? Забирает его. Чтобы трахать. В Преисподней нет женщин. А ночи такие холодные! Черт, да не только ночи. Всегда нужно человеческое тепло. Грешу это не понравилось, но мне было все равно, что он думает.  
  
 _Греш?_  
  
Греш. Я пользую его. Этому тупому хуйчонку нравится. Он говорит, что любит меня. А любви не бывает. Не в Преисподней. Да и наверху ее нет. Мелкий хуйчонок. Хочешь знать, как он оказался у нас, федерашка? Украл хлеб для матери. Она все равно умерла, пока парень пытался добыть еду. Как я говорил… тупой идиот.  
  
 _Я… понимаю._  
  
Я думал, что оказываю вулканцу милость. Он выглядел хилым – такой худой. Ведь Фендор – тот еще урод. Он пустил бы его по кругу среди своих.  
  
 _А с вами?_  
  
Он протянул бы дольше. Да только все иначе обернулось.  
  
 _Может быть, вы расскажете, что произошло?_  
  
Я это как раз и делаю.  
  
 _Да… простите._  
  
Я сказал остальным, что он мой. Что я его забираю. Все как положено. Вроде как сделать объявление. Я его и сделал: «Я Барак, и этот парень принадлежит мне». Я взял его за руку, чтобы отвести к моему месту, но он перехватил меня за запястье. Ну и хватка у него была! Больно не было, но если бы он захотел, то мог запросто сломать кость. До этого я толком не смотрел ему в глаза, слишком отвлекся на все остальное, а теперь мне пришлось. Они были темно-карие. Почти черные. «Там, откуда я родом, мистер Барак, мы избегаем прикасаться к другим, пока не получили на это разрешения», – сказал он тихо. У него был низкий спокойный голос, но глаза спокойными не были, в них плясал огонь. Он отпустил меня и повернулся уйти.  
Мне не понравился такой поворот. Разве я мог позволить ему сделать это? Да еще на глазах у всех? Да они решили бы, что я размяк, если бы я просто опустил его, точно тебе говорю. Я дернул его к себе, разворачивая лицом, положил руку ему на яйца. Его глаза стали большими-большими, а потом… я не знаю. Я до сих пор не знаю, как он это проделал, его рука оказалась у меня на плече в доли секунды, и все стихло. Он только… сжал пальцы… и следующее, что я помню – как оказался на коленях, не в состоянии двинуться. Навалилась слабость и головокружение. Он отпустил руку, и к ногам стала возвращаться чувствительность, но медленно… очень медленно. Я смотрел, как он, хромая, уходит. Остальные смеялись.  
Лез и Даррей хотели пойти за ним, вернуть. «Нет, – сказал я им, – пусть идет». Я думал, он не знает Преисподнюю. Что он вернется.  
  
 _Знать Преисподнюю?_  
  
Вариантов много. У меня свои люди, у Фендора – свои. У кого-то еще своя группа. Одиночки… те, которые держатся особняком, долго не живут. Никто не прикрывает им спину, пока они спят. Их легко обворовать. Я видел, какими глазами кое-кто из ребят Фендора смотрел на плащ вулканца и на то, что под ним. Рано или поздно он узнал бы, что почем, и приполз бы в поисках защиты. Тогда он стал бы моим, и тем слаще была бы победа.  
Не смотри на меня так, федерашка. Над тобой тоже есть главные, как и у меня, даже если они там где-то наверху, и я их не вижу. Для всех есть правила, и если хочешь выжить, лучше им следовать. Если подумаешь, поймешь, что, наверное, в Преисподней все так же, как и везде.  
Я наблюдал за ним. Все время. В нашем аду свет не выключается никогда, и следить за ним было просто. Он никогда не спал, сколько я ни смотрел. Он что-то искал.  
  
 _Искал?_  
  
Мне так показалось. Он ходил между людей, поворачивая черноволосую голову то туда, то сюда, заглядывая в лица проходящих мимо. Целыми днями. Он бродил, когда я засыпал, он продолжал искать, когда я просыпался. Через несколько дней его хромота стала сильнее. Ему приходилось немного подволакивать ногу теперь, но он не останавливался и не отдыхал. Я решил, что он ищет кого-нибудь, к кому подвалить, посимпатичнее меня. Черт, не нужно ему было быть таким разборчивым. Задом кверху, лицом в землю, ему не пришлось бы слишком много на меня смотреть.  
Я пошутил, федерашка, а ты не смеешься.  
  
 _Нет, не смеюсь, Барак, и это была не совсем шутка, да?_  
  
Не совсем. Да. Для федерата ты неплохо соображаешь. Может, я и передумаю насчет тебя.  
  
 _Думаю, мы поняли друг друга. Продолжайте, пожалуйста._  
  
Так прошло два-три дня. В Преисподней трудно отличить день от ночи. Несколько дней, короче. Я послал Греша присматривать за ним, пока я сплю. И вдруг Греш прибегает в панике. Похоже, у Фендора кончилось терпение. Фендор, он… большой и тупой. Я тоже большой, но я не идиот. Я бы просто дождался того, что мне нужно. В Преисподней нет ничего, кроме времени, и мало чем можно его заполнить.  
В общем, Греш прибежал за мной. Я взял Орина и Леца. В драке Греш бесполезен, мелкая зараза.  
Фендор и еще двое его парней, Йорш и Кле, зажали вулканца у стены. Они просто говорили с ним. И не нужно было вслушиваться, чтобы понять, о чем они толкуют.  
Полагаю, нашему остроухому объясняли правила поведения в Преисподней. Вдруг Йорш схватил его за правую руку, Кле за левую, а Фендор пнул по колену больной ноги, так что парень не устоял и упал на спину. Я встал так, что вулканец мог меня видеть без проблем. Я мог его вытащить, и он знал это, как и то, чем ему придется заплатить за спасение. Его темные глаза скользнули по мне. Только и нужно было – попросить о помощи. Он прекрасно все понимал.  
Фендор издевательски ухмыльнулся.  
– Держись от нас подальше, Барак. Ты свой шанс упустил.  
От него разило – смрадное дыхание и гнилые зубы — клянусь я чувствовал его с того места, где стоял. Я ничего не ответил. После того, что вытворил вулканец раньше, он должен был умолять меня, чтобы получить помощь.  
Фендор подошел, стянул с него черный плащ, как будто развернул подарок, и положил руку прямо вулканцу на яйца. Сперва легко. Потом сжал их. Глаза вулканца распахнулись. Фендор потянулся к застежке на его брюках, расстегнул. Я подумал, что он трахнет парня прямо здесь, на земле. Я все еще не двигался. Фендор прижал ногой его больную ногу, чтобы тот не дергался. Видишь, какой этот Фендор. Тупое быдло. Он думал, что дополнительная боль удержит жертву. Вулканец побледнел, но не издал ни звука. Фендору стоило давить на другую ногу – на здоровую – потому что именно ею он получил по яйцам. Я видел, как от удивления округлились рты у Джорша и Кле, когда они почувствовали, что их сил не хватает, что вулканец использует то, что они вцепились в него, чтобы столкнуть их лбами. Святой Джепсвах, он был сильным. И еще более быстрым. Парни Фендора скулили на земле, а сам Фендор корчился и плакал как ребенок. Тем временем вулканец попытался подняться, но снова упал. Для второй попытки ему пришлось опереться на стену. Ему было больно, но когда, застегнув брюки и снова натянув плащ, он посмотрел на меня, одна его черная бровь поднялась. Клянусь, он смеялся надо мной, хотя больше на лице не двинулся и мускул.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Барак, – сказал он совершенно спокойно. Потом повернулся и похромал прочь.  
Тебе понравился такой поворот, федерашка?  
  
 _Да, Барак, понравился._  
  
И мне. Фендор – еще тот сукин сын. Мы иногда сталкивались. И до того момента я выходил победителем. Но в этом случае, я думал, он не спустит подобного и будет искать способ сравнять счет. Вулканцу теперь не следовало поворачиваться к нему спиной, чтобы не словить нож под ребра.  
  
 _Продолжайте._  
  
Ну, после этого поползли слухи. Никто не решался связываться с тем, кто нагнул Фендора и двух его лучших людей. Его стали звать Инди – тот, кто сам по себе – и держались от него подальше, хотя продолжали следить издалека.  
  
 _Все? И вы тоже, Барак? Что вы думали?_  
  
Зачем вам знать, что я там думал? Я думал, что когда он придет ко мне, – не обольщайтесь, рано или поздно, но он пришел бы, – у меня будет лучший трах за всю жизнь.  
Конечно, это было до того, как я понял, что он псих.  
  
 _Псих? Почему?_  
  
Наверное это было днем позже. Да, точно. К тому моменту вулканец обошел Преисподнюю раз двенадцать, а может и больше. Только в одно место он не заходил, в угол мертвецов.  
  
 _Угол мертвецов. Объясните, что это такое.  
_  
Люди умирают в Преисподней, федерашка. Мрут постоянно. Убивают друг друга из-за куска хлеба, за клок одежды. Всегда. И повсюду. Чтобы выжить лишний день или час, человек пойдет на все. Убивают даже за то, что ты не так посмотрел на кого-то.  
Твой труп оберут до нитки. Многих уносит лихорадка. Холод и влажность в конце концов убьют твои легкие. У меня самого была лихорадка пару раз. Но мне повезло. Я счастливчик. Хотя иногда я думаю, что те, кто умерли, счастливее.  
Только после того как я понаблюдал за трупами, сваленными в кучу, я понял, что кто-то все же смотрит за тем, что у нас происходит в Преисподней. Может, не постоянно, но время от времени – да. С пищей та же история: она тоже появляется в определенные дни, но именно то, что происходит с мертвецами, доказывает, что там наверху кто-то есть. Так рассказывают новеньким. Они смотрят, как трупы телепортируют, и понимают: там кто-то есть. Этот кто-то никогда не ждет слишком долго. Пятнадцать-двадцать тел – и их забирают. Иногда накапливается до тридцати. В том, как их забирают, нет системы, по крайней мере, насколько я могу судить. Но Они не тянут долго. Мы даже как-то спорили, через сколько трупы исчезнут.  
  
 _Боже… Барак._  
  
Какой Боже? Джепсвах? Нет, в Преисподней бога нет. Да и выше его нет тоже. Ни любви, ни бога.  
  
 _Вы начали…_  
  
Что такое, федерат?  
  
 _Да, простите. Вы рассказывали мне о новых узниках._  
  
Новичков просто узнать. Они думают, что если за нами смотрят, то, может, нас и слушают. Новички не отрывают взглядов от потолка и повторяют, что тут какая-то ошибка. Они не должны быть в Преисподней. Нет, ну точно, только не они. Этот ад не для них. Это недоразумение, это огромная чертова ошибка. Сперва они только шепчут, затем говорят все громче. Потом они кричат об этом. Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем они замолкают. Но по мне, так лучше пусть кричат. Знаешь, почему?  
  
 _Почему, Барак?  
_  
Потому что ответа нет, а молчание, которое наступает, когда они сдаются, во сто крат хуже.  
  
 _А вулканец?_  
  
Не все новички бывают крикунами. Большинство, но не все. Некоторые из них просто тихо сходят с ума. Они тоже кричат. Просто делают это внутри себя, и никто не может этого слышать. Такие гораздо опаснее, их приходится бояться.  
Когда я увидел, каким вулканец был в углу мертвецов, то подумал, что он как раз из таких.  
  
 _Расскажите._  
  
Сперва он ничего не делал. Просто взошел на платформу и остановился, но я видел, как его трясет. Он сложил ладони вместе и закрыл глаза. Потом это прошло, что бы это ни было. На его лице ничего не осталось. А когда он открыл глаза… в них была пустота.  
  
 _Я не понимаю._  
  
Я никогда не видел таких глаз, – по крайней мере, у живых. Будто душа, или что там внутри, покинула тело и осталась только… скорлупа, оболочка. И эта оболочка переходила от мертвеца к мертвецу.  
  
 _Он что-то брал? Одежду?_  
  
Там нечего брать, федерат. Мертвецам не нужна ни одежда, ни оружие – это нужно живым. Зазубренный кусок кости входит в шею с той же легкостью, что и нож.  
Ты снова смотришь на меня так, федершка. Думаешь, ты другой? Брось тебя в Преисподнюю, тебя, в такой симпатичной униформе, здорового, бодренького – и через шесть месяцев ты будешь ползать в грязи, как любой из нас.  
  
 _Это было… непрофессионально с моей стороны, мистер Барак… Простите, Барак. Такого больше не повторится. Пожалуйста, продолжайте._  
  
А ничего и не осталось рассказывать. Он шел среди трупов, переворачивал те, что лежали вниз лицом. Когда он закончил, то отошел от кучи мертвых. Его глаза снова закрылись, и он содрогнулся. Только один раз. Когда он открыл глаза, то словно вернулся в себя. На его лице появилась сумасшедшая смесь облегчения и печали… и боли. Касаться мертвых причиняло ему боль. Где-то глубоко внутри. Он сильнее запахнул плащ, будто ему стало холодно. Затем повернулся и вернулся к остальным живым, подволакивая ногу.  
Но я не считал его сумасшедшим, пока не увидел его после колокола, оповещавшего о появлении еды.  
  
 _Колокол?_  
  
Да. Так это происходит. В этом тоже никакого порядка, как с мертвецами. Только начнешь думать, что те сверху заморят тебя голодом, раздается колокол, и они телепортируют еду. Ее всегда не хватает. И каждый раз ее телепортируют в другое место, так что не просчитать, куда. Может, им нравится смотреть, как мы деремся за еду, убиваем друг друга, как дикие звери, которыми они нас считают. Может, они думают, мы получаем то, что заслуживаем. А может, все хуже, и им просто насрать. Просто звонит колокол, и появляется еда, те кто рядом, получают ее, кто оказался далеко – нет. Я отправляю своих людей в разные части Преисподней, когда думаю, что время подходит.  
В общем, раздался звук, и еду спустили прямо рядом с тем местом, где я стоял в тот раз. Мои люди забрали большую часть. Для этого они и нужны. Я один стоял, пока остальные ползали в грязи. Люди дрались за огрызки. Понимаешь, федерашка? Только я остался стоять. И когда я огляделся, то увидел его. Где-то метрах в двадцати. И он тоже стоял. Я подумал, что ему лучше бы забрать свой кусок, пока все не исчезло, но он не шевелился. Он просто стоял, и мы встретились взглядами над копошащимися людьми. Будто он был выше того, чтобы ползать на коленях по грязи. Будто ждал от меня чего-то. В его взгляде было разочарование. Чего он хотел от меня, скажи? Будто я мог что-то изменить! Будто мне есть дело до того, кто умрет, а кто выживет. Будто я мог… Я забочусь о себе. Никто не сделает этого кроме меня.  
Что он за человек? Он не спал. Не ел. Я бы решил, что он демон, если бы не знал его. Он не мог быть демоном, потому что ему было больно, федерат. Больно внутри.  
  
 _Что случилось потом?_  
  
Когда осела пыль, и драка закончилась, мои люди притащили еду ко мне, чтобы я разделил ее. Я потерял вулканца из виду.  
  
 _Про еду. Как это происходит?_  
  
Я забираю, что мне нравится, вот и все. Я проверяю, чтобы каждый из моих людей получил свою часть. Столько, сколько я считаю он должен получить, и не больше. Тот, кто пытался однажды обокрасть меня, больше подобного не повторит.  
  
 _А вулканец?_  
  
Он выпил воды из-под крана – и все.  
В следующий раз когда я его заметил, на его тунике не хватало рукава.  
  
 _Он подрался?_  
  
Я тоже так сначала подумал, но потом пропал кусок от его брюк. Я послал Греша последить. Парень вернулся и сказал, что чокнутый вулканец раздает свою одежду.  
  
 _Вы, кажется, говорили, что в Преисподней холодно?_  
  
Холодно? Зуб на зуб не попадает. Я сказал Грешу, что ему, верно, поблазнилось. Может быть, вулканец продает ее – за еду. Но Греш ответил, что нет. Я отругал его на чем свет стоит, потому что был уверен, что он все неправильно понял. Но потом я увидел это сам. Другой рукав пошел Красу – перевязать руку, когда его пырнули ножом. Носок взял один из парней Лазера, для инфицированной ноги. Вулканец просто отдавал одежду. А при этом дыхание выходило из его рта паром. Но плащ он хранил. Не трогал его. Хотя бы на это ему хватило ума.  
  
 _Почему он так поступал, Барак?_  
  
Почему? Потому что он сумасшедший, я же говорил. Никто в здравом уме не будет творить такого. Но Бешан… с ним было совсем по-другому.  
  
 _Бешан?_  
  
В тот раз я увидел вулканца, склонившегося над чем-то на земле. Я подошел ближе посмотреть. Один из группы Фендора – по крайней мере, раньше он был одним из них – парнишка по имени Бешан лежал на земле у стены, а вулканец склонился над ним. Фендор попользовался мальчишкой и выбросил выживать самостоятельно, когда тот свалился с лихорадкой. Лихорадка так не передается, но я уже говорил, что Фендор – идиот. После этого Бешану перестала доставаться еда. Парень дышал на ладан. Его трясло, он свернулся в позе зародыша, лежа на боку. Вулканец оторвал еще кусок от туники, намочил под одним из кранов. Сев на колени, он притянул парнишку к себе и обтер ему лицо.  
Я подошел ближе. Теперь я мог его слышать. Он говорил с мальчишкой низким тихим голосом. Шептал. Казалось, эти звуки успокоили парня немного. Бешан продолжал повторять, что ему холодно. Снова и снова. Чертов вулканец не мог сделать ничего умнее, как снять свой плащ и обернуть мальчишку в него. Бешан резко закашлялся. Вулканец поднял его, прижал к груди. Изо рта парня выплеснулась красная кровь. А взгляд… «Помоги мне», – умолял он. Повторял, не останавливаясь. Бешан понимал, что умирает, и ему было страшно. Он начал извиваться, цепляться за одежду вулканца в безумии, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Вулканец только крепче прижал его к себе, а кровавые брызги летели ему в лицо и на грудь. Он продолжал говорить с мальчишкой. Затем он… он положил ладонь ему на лицо, на щеку, челюсть и лоб. Парня перестало трясти. Глаза Бешана распахнулись, и он перестал дергаться. Что бы вулканец ни сделал, это облегчило парню боль. Легкая улыбка появилась на лице, и он расслабился на чужих руках. Его дыхание стало медленным, но устойчивым, а вулканец дышал вместе с ним. Я наблюдал. Он забирал боль мальчишки. Забирал куда-то внутрь себя. Никто этого не видел, только я.  
  
 _Барак?_  
  
Он забрал ее, федерат. И если бы я не смотрел на его лицо… Эта боль не исчезала. Он чувствовал. Всю ее. Резче стали линии на лице. Слегка дергалось веко правого глаза. Губы сжались в тонкую твердую полоску. Но он ничего не сказал. Только… он держал парня очень осторожно. В течение следующих нескольких часов дыхание парнишки становилось все медленней, пока, наконец, не остановилось. Бешан продолжал улыбаться и мертвый. Я смотрел на вулканца. Он тоже перестал дышать. Похоже, он не заметил, что это произошло. Я подбежал к нему и пытался отцепить его руку от лица парня, я тянул изо всех сил, но… я не мог. Он продолжал прижимать тело к груди, и теперь его начало трясти от нехватки воздуха, но он все равно не дышал. Я затряс его со всех сил. Никакого ответа. В конце концов я принялся бить его кулаками и кричать прямо в лицо.  
Подействовало. Он вдохнул – хрипло, с треском, и задышал тяжело и часто. Переведя взгляд с меня на мальчишку, он положил его на землю, затем прислонился обратно к стене и прикрыл глаза, пока дыхание не вернулось в норму. Когда он снова их открыл, ты бы не догадался, что что-то не так, только по его взгляду было видно, что боль не ушла. Боль за мертвого парня.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и снял с мертвеца свой плащ, натянул на себя и принялся снимать одежду с мальчишки – мягко и осторожно, стараясь не прикасаться к телу. Когда он закончил, то поднял труп и отнес к мертвецам. Я пошел следом.  
– Лучше тебе прихватить и одежду, – сказал я. – Когда вернешься, ее уже не будет.  
Он остановился на секунду.  
– Да, я знаю. Будет логично, если кто-то использует ее, – он посмотрел на тело, которое держал. – Как его звали?  
Я сказал имя, он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
– Бешану больше не нужна одежда.  
Положив парня на платформу, он выпрямился и повернулся ко мне.  
– Полагаю, вы спасли мне жизнь. Спасибо.  
– И как далеко простирается твоя благодарность, вулканец? – спросил я. Одна черная бровь поднялась к челке, через боль в глазах промелькнул отблеск веселья.  
– Не настолько далеко, мистер Барак.  
Он пошел прочь, и слова вырвались у меня до того, как я обдумал их.  
– Ты знаешь, что Бешан был здесь не просто так. Он убил собственного брата из-за женщины.  
Вулканец повернулся ко мне и посмотрел также как тогда, когда спускали еду, будто ждал, что я что-то пойму без объяснений. Смех ушел из глаз, осталась только боль.  
– Никто не заслуживает смерти в одиночестве, мистер Барак, и неважно, что он сделал, – сказал он и повернулся ко мне спиной.  
Он даже не знал имени парня. Он почти умер за кого-то – и даже не знал имени того, за кого. Нужно быть полным психом для этого, я прав? Полным психом!  
  
 _Но вы сделали тоже самое._  
  
Что сделал?  
  
 _Попытались спасти жизнь человеку, даже не зная его имени._  
  
Я еще не трахнул его. Поэтому. Конечно, в этом все дело. Я не мог позволить ему умереть до того, как он станет моим.  
  
 _О, понимаю._  
  
Ты хочешь слушать дальше?  
  
 _Да, я хотел бы услышать продолжение._  
  
Потому что мы можем закончить здесь. Ты дашь мне, что обещал… одеяла и еду, и мы просто закончим.  
  
 _Нет, я хотел бы услышать продолжение. Пожалуйста, расскажите._  
  
Хорошо, если ты понял правила.  
Через несколько часов они забрали последние набравшиеся трупы. Иногда в то же время нам присылают новеньких, так случилось и в этот раз. Появился только один. И он очень отличался от вулканца. На нем были обычные коричневые штаны и бежевая туника навыпуск. И то, и другое – извалянное в грязи и порванное местами. Честно сказать, в тунике было больше дыр, чем ткани. А сам новичок выглядел хуже, чем его одежда. Над его правым глазом был глубокий порез, сочившийся красной кровью, несколько синяков на лице. Когда исчез телепортационный луч, он немедленно оказался в защитной стойке. Отличные рефлексы, скажу тебе. Большинство заключенных, оказавшись в Преисподней, выглядят испуганными. Видел когда-нибудь корову, которую ведут на убой, а? Обычно у новичков именно такое выражение глаз. Но не у этого. У него были карие глаза, и он настороженно обводил всех взглядом. Тот еще засранец. Точно себе на уме, как и вулканец.  
Я подумал забрать его, но Лез с Орином начали спорить, кто трахнет его первым. Похоже, от него было бы больше проблем у моих парней, он того не стоил. И я отступился. Фендор шагнул вперед, но не успел открыть рта, как словно из-под земли возник вулканец.  
– Я – Спок, – сказал он, – и этот человек принадлежит мне.  
Он сказал это негромко, но отчетливо, а в темных глазах читалась явная угроза.  
  
 _А что тот, другой?_  
  
Он вытирал кровь, заливавшую глаз, когда вулканец… когда Спок появился на платформе. Еще он держал себя за бок, будто у него ребро треснуло. А потом я понял, что они знают друг друга еще с воли.  
  
 _Как вы это поняли, Барак?_  
  
Спок снял свой плащ. Осторожно. Медленно. И надел на другого. Теперь было ясно, для кого он его хранил. Он ничего не сказал, но все в нем изменилось. Будто он стал выше. Выпрямился. Я уже мог читать по его лицу, и в его глазах была радость. Такого не увидишь в Преисподней, федерат. Никогда.  
– Джим, – прошептал Спок. Таким голосом, наверное, говорят в церкви.  
Второй тоже произнес его имя, вытащил из плаща одну руку и коснулся лица Спока. Вулканец не отступил. В его глазах не было беспокойства. Понимаешь, этому человеку было позволено прикасаться. Где-то в других краях в другое время он получил это право.  
И тогда второй, который Джим, улыбнулся. Его лицо осветилось, изменилось. С тех пор как я оказался в Преисподней, я не видел солнца. И до сегодняшнего дня. Но именно это пришло мне в голову тогда. Будто солнце выглянуло в пасмурный день, и вулканец грелся в его тепле.  
Внезапно глаза новенького закатились, и он начал падать. Спок поймал его, поднял на руки. Только на минуту его глаза закрылись, когда он прижал тело к груди, и он вздохнул. Потом он снова открыл глаза и сошел с платформы. Я потерял его в толпе.  
  
В следующий раз, когда появилась еда, я искал его взглядом, но не сразу нашел. Я то думал, он будет стоять, как прежде. Но потом я его увидел. Без плаща, без туники – он был одет только в остатки своих брюк, черную футболку с короткими рукавами и сапоги, – и он ползал по грязи, собирая все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он не отбирал у других, но брал все, что мог. Я странно почувствовал себя, когда увидел его там, в пыли. Будто… будто он стал таким, как все остальные. Мне это не понравилось. Я разочаровался в нем.  
Вдруг появился Лец, с руками полными еды, и наступил ему на кисть руки, вдавливая в грязь, глядя с полуухмылкой. Я видал, как Лец сломал человеку шею одним ударом. Он мог бы расплющить руку вулканца, и только порадовался бы этому. Спок посмотрел на него мгновение, затем обернулся, чтобы найти взглядом меня. Будто давая Лецу передумать. Будто об этом не стоило беспокоиться. Они оба посмотрели на меня, Лец ждал моего слова. Спок смотрел в упор, и было очевидно, что он хочет сказать. Отзови его, читалось в темных глазах, и в них было столько холода, что меня пробрало до костей. Отзови его… иначе…  
Еда… раньше ради нее не стоило драться, но теперь это имело значение. Вулканец предпочитал не драться, если был другой путь, но ему нужна была пища, и никто и ничто не могло его остановить теперь. Я покачал головой. Лец убрал ногу с его руки, продолжая глупо ухмыляться – он так и не понял, что я, возможно, только что спас ему жизнь.  
  
Спок не мог встать. Больная нога не держала его, и он поднялся на одно колено. Я смотрел, как он собирается с силами и пытается снова и снова. На третий раз у него получилось. Я проследил за ним взглядом. Его нога долго не протянет. Я видел, как другие смотрели на него, провожали взглядами. Когда отказывают ноги, волки подбираются близко.  
  
Вулканец обустроил себе место у дальней стены, и там его ждал другой. То, что осталось от туники Спока, теперь было туго обмотано вокруг груди новенького, прижимая ребра, а еще куском была перевязана рана над глазом. Он по-прежнему был в плаще вулканца и выглядел получше, чем раньше, но ненамного. Он смотрел, как вулканец хромает в его сторону, и хмурился. Может, из-за того, что Спок слишком долго ходил за едой. Впрочем, он ничего не сказал.  
  
Спок просил Затана, одного из людей Релота, приглядывать за его другом и заплатил за это куском хлеба. У него остался еще один, для Джима, но тот не мог его удержать, еда выпадала из его пальцев. Чертов вулканец обнял его и стал сам кормить с рук, кусок за куском.  
Он…  
  
 _Барак._  
  
Он ничего не оставил для себя. Ничего.  
Когда второй закончил есть, у него почти не осталось сил. Спок опустил его на землю и подоткнул плащ вокруг, а сам прислонился спиной к стене, притянув ноги к телу и обхватив себя руками. Спока сильно колотило от холода, дыхание выходило изо рта белым паром, но взгляд — он не отводил глаз от лица друга.  
  
 _Что было потом?_  
  
Греш принес еду. Я должен был вернуться и разделить ее между остальными. Или не должен? Я не мог следить за ними постоянно, понимаешь?  
  
 _Вам было неловко смотреть на них._  
  
Опять ты передергиваешь, федерат. Нет. Это была не неловкость. Не… не совсем. Просто… казалось… Спок держал его так нежно… кормил его. Будто для вулканца ничего не значило, что он в Преисподней. Будто они только вдвоем. Мне пришлось даже посмотреть вокруг, чтобы понять, где я. Глупо, да?  
  
 _Нет, Барак, не глупо._  
  
И я не понимаю, что случилось потом  
  
 _Расскажите._  
  
Прошло три, может, четыре дня. В этот раз, когда я увидел Джима, он выглядел лучше, сильнее, повязки исчезли. И Спок уснул наконец, укрывшись своим плащом. Джим прислонился к стене. Вдруг он подскочил, схватил вулканца за одежду и приподнял. Голова Спока свободно свешивалась на бок, как у сломанной игрушки, без стержня внутри. Джим ударил его по лицу. Сильно. И продолжал делать это снова и снова. Голова вулканца дергалась из стороны в сторону при каждом ударе, а Джим все продолжал. И еще. Опять и опять. На лице вулканца проступили зеленоватые ссадины, но это его не остановило, а вулканец ничего не делал, чтобы прекратить. Я шел к ним, когда наконец рука Спока перехватила ладонь Джима, занесенную для нового удара. Я не видел, что было написано на лице новенького, но видел выражение лица вулканца. О, да, я очень хорошо его видел. Он глубоко вдохнул раз или два, посмотрел на руку Джима в своей хватке и перевел взгляд на его лицо. Потом… Я не знаю... что-то изменилось в его глазах и… он улыбнулся. Он смотрел на Джима, на его лице все четче проступали следы ударов, наливаясь темно-зеленым, особенно заметным теперь, когда он улыбался.  
Джима никто не просил так избивать его! Никто! Вулканец просто позволил ему сделать это. И будто бы даже испытывал благодарность.  
  
Бывают такие, кому нравится такое обращение. Но почему? Объясни мне! Почему Спок, с его-то силой, позволил Джиму делать такое? Почему вообще кто-то допускает подобное по отношению к себе?  
  
 _Я не знаю, Барак._  
  
У тебя есть женщина, федерат? Где-нибудь? Которая тебя ждет?  
  
 _Какое отношение это имеет…_  
  
Так есть или нет?  
  
 _Да, есть._  
  
Ты бьешь ее?  
  
 _Нет._  
  
И она остается с тобой?  
  
 _Это странный вопрос, но да, она живет со мной._  
  
Тебе очень повезло, федерат. Ты в курсе?  
  
 _Да, я знаю. Повезло._  
  
Похоже, ты очень хочешь услышать продолжение.  
  
 _Да, Барак. Я очень хочу его услышать._  
  
Прошло еще несколько дней. Может быть, сон помог вулканцу. Он выглядел лучше. Хромота почти прошла. Чтобы ее заметить, нужно было присматриваться.  
Поэтому когда он сам нашел меня, я удивился. Я сидел среди своих ребят, когда он подошел. Одет он был также как прежде, без сапог и плаща, в футболке и в том, что осталось от брюк. Босиком. Я еще подумал, что его ступни как все в нем, длинные, узкие. Можно даже сказать – изящные.  
– Я хотел бы поговорить с вами, мистер Барак, – сказал он.  
– Так говори, – откликнулся я.  
Он посмотрел на пялящихся на нас парней, затем повернулся ко мне.  
– То, что я хочу с вами обсудить, не для чужих ушей.  
Ребята принялись смеяться. Я приказал им заткнуться одним только взглядом.  
– Что бы ты ни хотел сказать, вулканец, это можно делать при моих людях.  
Он вытянулся еще больше, сложил руки за спиной и глубоко вдохнул. Его взгляд зафиксировался где-то над моим плечом.  
– Хорошо. Я верно полагаю, что вы все еще заинтересованы в сексуальной связи со мной, мистер Барак?  
– Чего? – спросил я.  
Он взглянул на меня. Его глаза были почти черными.  
– Вы все еще хотите… трахнуть… меня?  
Лез, Даррой, Орин и другие захохотали. Просто попадали от хохота.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда, – приказал я им, и они прекратили смеяться. Поднялись, отступили, сделав круг вокруг него побольше. Он будто и не заметил. Его темные глаза не отрывались от моего лица.  
– Пошли, я сказал. Прочь!  
Раздалось ворчание, но они подчинились. Я остался один на один с вулканцем.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Вот мое предложение: вы позаботитесь о моем… друге. Проследите, чтобы у него было достаточно пищи и одежды. Чтобы с ним не случилось ничего плохого. Никаких домогательств, ни сексуальных, ни любых других – ни от кого. Другими словами, вы будете его защищать. Я понятно выражаюсь, мистер Барак?  
Так он и сказал. Слово в слово.  
– Еще что-нибудь? – спросил я.  
– Кроме этого, вы никогда не раскроете… никогда не скажете ему об этом разговоре. Он не должен знать. Вы должны сделать так, чтобы он получал все что нужно, и не был в курсе, что это исходит от вас или ваших людей.  
– И как прикажешь мне это сделать?  
– Вы справитесь, мистер Барак.  
– Что я получу взамен? – спросил я.  
– Взамен я… удовлетворю вас сексуально. Так часто, как захотите. Так долго, как будет возможно.  
Что-то было странное в его ответе, но я пропустил, что.  
– И как долго мне его защищать, вулканец? Весь его остаток жизни? Не дороговато ли за несколько перепихонов?  
Он моргнул, одна бровь взлетела к челке.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – ответил он. – Через три недели и два стандартных дня он покинет Преисподнюю. После чего вы можете считать себя свободным от обязательств.  
– Никто не покидает Преисподнюю, – ответил я. – Никто.  
– Он сможет, мистер Барак. Что вы мне ответите?  
Я начал смеяться.  
– А ты высоко себя ценишь, вулканец. А если я скажу «нет»?  
– Тогда я поищу в другом месте, – ответил он.  
– А если я верну своих людей? Что если просто захочу взять тебя? Никаких сделок. Ничего. Просто возьму, что мне нужно? – мне просто было любопытно, что он ответит.  
Спок чуть склонил голову, и улыбнулся еле заметно. Иначе, чем он улыбался тому, другому, но и это была улыбка, и предназначалась она мне.  
– Я буду вынужден сопротивляться, мистер Барак, – сказал он. – Боюсь, к тому моменту, как вы сможете получить желаемое, вы сами и несколько ваших людей не будете полностью функциональны.  
В этом я не сомневался. Ни на секунду.  
– Хорошо, – сказал я, пока он не передумал. Он кивнул.  
– Но у меня есть несколько вопросов, пока мы не начали.  
Улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как появилась.  
– Какие вопросы, – спросил он.  
– Почему? Я хочу знать причину. Такой как ты. Сильный. Сильнее любого из нас. Быстрее любого. Почему ты не хочешь защищать его сам? До сегодняшнего дня ты неплохо справлялся.  
– Это вас не касается, мистер Барак. У меня есть причины, – ответил он, и в его взгляде появилась тревога.  
  
Я посмотрел на него пристально. Обошел вокруг. Он не двигался, но легкая дрожь пробегала по телу, а дыхание выходило легким паром. Когда я снова оказался с ним лицом к лицу, все сложилось в голове. Так долго, как будет возможно, сказал он.  
– Значит, ты умираешь, вулканец. Непохоже, но так и есть.  
Он не ответил. Да и не нужно было. Я знал, что прав. Каким-то образом я знал.  
– Как долго?.. – спросил я.  
– Вы наблюдательны. В лучшем случае, неделя, – сказал он. – Может, меньше. Я родом из более жарких и сухих мест, чем здешние.  
– Это лихорадка? Такая же, что была у Бешана?  
– Да, – ответил он. – Я чувствую изменения внутри. Я не переживу этого.  
Я не часто выхожу из себя, федерат. Слишком накладно такое в Преисподней. Ты злишься, становишься невнимательным. Как только ты расслабляешься, ты мертвец. Но в тот момент я вышел из себя.  
– Почему ты делаешь это для него? Он избивал тебя, я видел. Что он такое, раз ты идешь на подобное?  
– Вы не понимаете, – произнес он.  
– Я понимаю, что ты думаешь, что любишь его.  
Он опустил взгляд, моргнул, потом снов посмотрел на меня. Его голос стал мягче, когда он произнес.  
– Что такое любовь, мистер Барак?  
Как будто он действительно хотел знать.  
– Ты не у того спрашиваешь, вулканец – ответил я. – Я не верю, что она существует.  
Я смотрел на него секунду, другую, потом кивнул в сторону места, что он облюбовал себе.  
– Он хоть знает, насколько тебе дорог?  
Вулканец медленно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Он не поймет. Мой друг любит женщин, мистер Барак. Что-то более интимное между нами вызвало бы у него отвращение. И уничтожило бы отношения, которые мне так дороги.  
– Ты доверяешь мне. Почему?  
– Он должен выжить. А я должен довериться кому-то, – он оглянулся на секунду взглянуть на друга. – Я научился… доверять… инстинктам.  
Думаю, я знаю, у кого он этому учился. Вулканец снова посмотрел на меня и еле заметная улыбка вернулась снова.  
– Предчувствие, если хотите, – сказал он и выпрямился. – Значит, у нас договор.  
Теперь, когда это действительно должно было произойти, мой член встал по стойке смирно. Да я хотел его. Это шокирует тебя, федерат?  
  
 _Нет, Барак. Должно шокировать, но – нет. Он… он – необыкновенный человек._  
  
Да, это правда. В Преисподней других таких нет, да и наверху, наверное, тоже. Я сказал ему одеть плащ. Я хотел взять его, когда на нем будет эта одежда.  
Ему это не понравилось.  
– Мой друг спит, мистер Барак, – сказал он, – а земля холодная.  
Но наша сделка уже начала действовать.  
– Пойди и возьми плащ, – приказал я. Он больше ничего не сказал. Просто ушел, но через несколько минут вернулся, уже одетый. Мои люди – и не только мои – начали подбираться поближе, разглядывать его, смеяться. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать. Я видел, что он тоже понимает. Людей становилось все больше. Скоро вокруг нас была целая толпа. Будто они все знали, что должно произойти. Они чуяли такое, похоже на то.  
– Сними штаны, – приказал я, и мой голос был как будто чужой. Сердце… оно колотилось так, будто хотело пробить мне грудь. Он залез под плащ, расстегнул ширинку и спустил брюки вниз, оставшись в черных коротких трусах. Их он тоже снял. Шагнув в сторону, он оттолкнул их подальше. Как он был красив, федерат. Из под плаща виднелись лишь полоска черных волос на бледной коже, и его длинный безвольно висящий член.  
– Встань на четвереньки, – сказал я. Он повиновался, черный плащ ниспадал вокруг тела, пряча его, как ночь. Я обошел его сзади, поднял плащ со спины. Его кожа… зеленоватая, но бледная, полукружия ягодиц, такие аккуратные и… идеальные… Я положил руки ему на задницу, раздвигая половинки. Впервые я прикасался к нему, кожа к коже. Такой горячий! Его дырка на фоне бледной кожи была темно-зеленой. Больше терпеть я не мог, спустил штаны, мой член стоял колом и изнывал от желания войти в него. Я схватил его за бедра и приставил член к его входу.  
– Что, мать вашу… – услышал я. Затем раздалось: – Убери от него свои руки!  
Я оглянулся – второй был тут… Джим стоял, уперев руки в бедра, и в его глазах плясало пламя. Греш был около него, сапоги вулканца болтались у него на ногах – цена за то, что он приглядывал за другом Спока. Джим посмотрел на вулканца.  
– Встань с колен, – сказал он медленно, но это был приказ, а не просьба.  
– Джим, – произнес Спок. – Ты еще не оправился. Возвращайся обратно и отдохни. Тебя это не касается.  
– Черта с два меня не касается, – выплюнул тот, потом повернулся ко мне. – Я же сказал тебе… руки… убрал… быстро.  
Спок встал, натянул брюки, застегнул их, потом повернулся ко мне.  
– Я все улажу, мистер Барак. Ничего не делайте.  
Потом он шагнул к другому.  
– Это мой сознательный выбор, Джим. У тебя нет права командовать мной в этом.  
– Чушь собачья, – ответил Джим. – Если ты думаешь, что я буду просто стоять тут и позволю ему тебя трахать…  
– Это твой выбор, Джим, а это – мой. – На секунду он опустил глаза, сглотнул и снова посмотрел на друга. – Пожалуйста, Джим, уходи, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Я стоял рядом с ними, но было такое ощущение, что меня там просто нет. Будто я куда-то подевался…  
  
 _Барак?_  
  
У тебя есть дети, федерат?  
  
 _Ради бога, Барак, ну какое это имеет отношение к…_  
  
У тебя есть дети?  
  
 _Да. Двое. Мальчишки, семь и одиннадцать. С вами все в порядке, Барак?_  
  
У меня была бы девочка. Девчушка с черными волосами… как у Спока… как у Эсмы. Она была бы такой красоткой. Я бы смешил ее, только чтобы послушать, как она смеется.  
  
 _Я не понимаю. Пожалуй, нам нужно прерваться…_  
  
Эсма сделала аборт в тот же день, когда пришла и заявила, что все кончено. Сказала, что не любит меня, да и никогда не любила. Бросила меня ради наркомана по имени Вэл. Он бил ее, представляешь. Я встречал ее на улице то там, то тут. Он жутко избивал ее. А она снова и снова к нему возвращалась. Пока однажды он не забил ее до смерти. Я пришел к нему и тоже избил, чтобы он сам почувствовал, каково это. Он кинул в меня нож. Я снова врезал ему. Он поскользнулся, упал, долбанулся головой. Так он умер.  
  
 _Барак… мне очень жаль._  
  
Понимаешь? Понимаешь, федерат? Вот поэтому я должен был так поступить. Сделать так, чтобы Спок, наконец, понял. Чтобы увидел отвращение на лице Джима, чтобы вынужден был принять это. Чтобы то, что удерживало Джима возле Спока, умерло. Тогда вулканец бы был моим, любил бы меня. Он не должен был оставаться с тем, кто бьет его, кто не любит. Я бы любил его. Заботился. Я вылечил бы его. Не знаю, как, но я придумал бы, как обойти лихорадку. Я заставил бы его жить, и он полю…  
  
 _Барак, что вы сделали?_  
  
Я заправил член в штаны, встал и ткнул пальцем в Джима.  
– Ты трахнешь его.  
– Нет, – ответили они одновременно, уставившись на меня. Глаза Джима распахнулись в шоке. В глазах Спока горело черное пламя.  
Трое парней Фендора схватили Джима. Тот врезал одному в локтем в живот, освобождаясь. Вулканец взбесился, отшвырнул остальных двоих подальше. Но народа было слишком много. Пятерым удалось схватить вулканца, но он не оставлял попыток вырваться, пока не увидел Джорша, пережавшего Джиму горло и не услышал, как его друг хрипит.  
Они отволокли Спока к его ногам, Фендор уже был там, одной рукой он схватил Спока за горло, другой приставил белую костяную заточку к его шее.  
– Сделай это. Или я трахну его сам. Прямо сейчас. А потом тебя.  
Он вдавил нож совсем немного. Зеленая кровь выступила вокруг прокола.  
– Хорошо, – крикнул Джим. Громко. Торопливо. Оттолкнул остальных. – Блядь, я согласен. Не делайте ему больно.  
Фендор отпустил шею Спока и отступил.  
Джим подошел к вулканцу. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга.  
– Джим, нет, – сказал Спок.  
– Да, – отозвался тот. – Да. Я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как они причиняют тебе боль, если я могу хоть что-то изменить.  
Спок что-то искал в его взгляде.  
– Я не могу, – сказал он почти с паникой в голосе.  
– Можешь и будешь, – настаивал Джим. Спок отвернулся, но Джим заставил его смотреть на себя. Одной рукой он взял вулканца за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе.  
– Если бы только мы были где-то в другом месте. В любом. Я хотел бы, чтобы в первый раз мы занялись любовью где-нибудь в одном из тех мест, о которых я мечтал.  
Спок широко распахнул глаза.  
– Аргелиус, может быть, или на семейной кровати в Айове, на ферме, или на шкуре лематьи в каньоне Фордж ночью, когда только Т’Кат и звезды смотрели бы на нас. Но у нас есть только это, здесь и сейчас.  
Он снял плащ с плеч Спока и постелил его на землю. И шагнул на него.  
– Я объявляю этот плащ освященной землей, Спок, – сказал он и протянул руку.  
  
Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь в Преисподней было так тихо, федерат. Когда наконец… когда Спок вложил свою руку в ладонь Джима, я услышал, как многие выдохнули. Джим чуть потянул, и Спок шагнул на плащ. Джим отпустил руку и начал раздеваться. Снимать все. Через несколько секунд он был полностью голый. Он не пытался отворачиваться или прикрыть поднимающийся член. Спок взглянул на него, хотел отвернуться снова…  
– Нет, – сказал Джим, и на этот раз только его голоса было достаточно, чтобы Спок вернулся.  
– Смотри на меня, – сказал он. – Смотри, как сильно я хочу тебя.  
Он стянул черную футболку с вулканца через голову и бросил в сторону; опустившись на колени, он расстегнул ширинку на его брюках и стянул их тоже. Джим посмотрел на вулканца долгим взглядом и прошептал:  
– Ты такой красивый, такой…  
Как будто он не мог в это поверить.  
– Иди ко мне, – сказал он и потянул Спока вниз.  
Они стояли на коленях и смотрели друг на друга. Джим коснулся руками лица Спока, запустил пальцы в черные волосы, потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй длился вечность, пока Спок не поднял руки и не положил их с нежностью на талию Джима. Тот прервал поцелуй и уложил вулканца на спину, на плащ, нашел пальцами его сосок, сжал, ущипнул. Потом другой. Когда он коснулся соска губами, Спок откинул голову. У него вырвался звук… стон, быть может, или вздох. Никогда не слышал подобного раньше, федерат. Никогда. Джим лег на вулканца сверху, вытянувшись во весь рост, кожа к коже. Руки Спока легли на его плечи – будто вулканец не знал, что делать, оттолкнуть его или прижать покрепче. Он повернул голову и закрыл глаза.  
– Джим… – он говорил так тихо, что я еле мог его слышать. – Джим, довольно представления. Им не нужно…  
Джим прошептал ему в ухо.  
– Не представление. Их вообще здесь нет, Спок. Только ты и я. Только мы.  
Он показал на плащ.  
– Священная земля, – добавил он. – Я люблю тебя.  
Спок повернулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Джим взял руку вулканца, поднес к своему лицу, как Спок делал с Бешаном.  
– Посмотри сам, – сказал он. – Почувствуй. Поверь!  
Джим закрыл глаза, и Спок прижал пальцы, и так они замерли на пару секунд.  
Потом Спок отнял руку, и Джим открыл глаза. Их лица блестели от пота, а глаза сияли.  
– Ты любишь меня, – сказал Спок, и его лицо осветила улыбка.  
Джим не улыбался. Не сейчас.  
– Ты и половины не знаешь, – сдавленно проговорил он. В этот раз Спок запустил руки ему в волосы, целуя Джима.  
Джим вырвался и стал покрывать поцелуями грудь и живот вулканца, спустился к зеленому эрегированному члену, обхватил его губами, и взял его в рот на всю длину, полностью, до самого основания. Вулканец стонал и извивался под ним, а он поглаживал его яйца, осторожно, нежно…  
– Джим, сейчас… – Спок умолял. – Возьми меня.  
– Черт, нет… Я не… не могу. У нас нет ничего, чтобы прошло легко. Я сделаю тебе больно.  
Похоже, Джим подумал об этом только сейчас.  
Спок сел, взял его за руки.  
– Можешь и будешь.  
Наклонившись, он взял в рот член Джима и принялся облизывать и сосать, опускаясь все глубже по стволу. Джим откинул голову, а в его глазах… у него были такие глаза, федерат, будто он видел настоящий Рай.  
  
Спок снова лег и помог Джиму устроиться между его ног, и тот вошел в него… Они… это не был трах. Нет. Они… занимались любовью. Эти медленные сладкие движения… Спок выгибался, чувствуя член Джима, и будто хотел больше, нуждался в этом, не желал, чтобы все кончалось. Они замерли. Они почти перестали дышать. А потом… оргазм накрыл их одновременно.  
  
Я как будто оглох… Было так тихо, что я посмотрел вокруг. Все остальные… Лез и Орин, Даррой, Греш, Фендор со своими – они стояли кругом, убийцы, воры, карманники и насильники… все… В какой-то момент, пока Спок был с Кирком, все отвернулись. И не давали другим смотреть. Не давали шуметь. Смотрел только я.  
  
Джим вышел из тела любовника, и они поцеловались. Вытянувшись рядом, он что-то шепнул вулканцу на ухо, и тот кивнул. Джим натянул одежду, помог Споку подняться, протянул его брюки. Когда они были одеты, Джим взял плащ, накинул его Споку на плечи и повернулся ко мне.  
– Если пальцем к нему прикоснешься, Барак, клянусь, я тебя убью.  
  
Хочешь посмеяться, федерат? Этот Джим, он мне едва по плечо. Я на двадцать, а то и все тридцать кило массивнее его. Но я ни минуты не сомневался, что именно так он и сделает. После того, что я видел…  
  
Джим взял Спока за руку и потянул за собой из круга. Спок остановился и повернулся ко мне.  
– Любовь существует, мистер Барак. Не сомневайтесь в этом. Я нашел свою, желаю и вам найти такую же.  
Он сделал какой-то странный знак рукой и сказал:.  
– Живите долго и процветайте, мистер Барак.  
Они с Джимом вышли из круга и пошли в свой угол.  
  
Утром вулканец кашлял кровью.  
  
Лез не было на месте, где он обычно спал. Греша тоже. Я увидел их около Спока и Джима. Я и сам шел туда, и встретил Греша на полпути, возвращающимся. Он отводил глаза, а ноги у него были босыми. Когда я дошел до тех двоих, Джим прижимал Спока к груди, голова вулканца покоилась там, где у человека сердце. Спок тяжело и хрипло дышал. Черный плащ поднимался и опускался от каждого вздоха. Глаза вулканца были плотно закрыты. На груди Джима были зеленые потеки, а в глазах… у него был такой взгляд… как у потерявшегося ребенка. Около ног Спока стояли его сапоги.  
  
Лез принес кусочек сыра. Другие тоже здесь побывали. Какие-то тряпки, сухари, грязная ветошь… Люди отдавали кто что мог – как подарки. Я снял рубашку и сложил к тому, что оставили другие.  
  
Это тянулось несколько часов – люди оставляли вещи, а дыхание Спока становилос все тяжелее, пока не стало слышно, что это смерть хрипит в его легких.  
Никто не заслуживает умереть в одиночестве. По-крайней мере, он не был один.  
  
Потом свет замигал… огни включались и выключались. Все застыли, кто где был. По всей Преисподней замерло все, каждый смотрел вверх. С потолка раздался голос, прям как из Рая.  
– Заключенные, – произнес голос, как будто голос Святого Джепсваха, – отойдите от платформы, где вы размещаете мертвых.  
Свет перестал мигать, и они начали спускать кого-то вниз. Они переправили кучу народа: одна группа, вторая… Это были солдаты, блестящая серебряная униформа с флагом Драны на рукавах, в шлемах, скрывающих лица. В их руках были фазерные винтовки. Они сошли с платформы, окружив ее кольцом.  
– Джеймс Кирк и Спок… пройдите на платформу, – произнес голос.  
Джим помог Споку подняться. Вулканец еле стоял, но, судя по лицу Джима, лучше было не лезть с помощью. Солдаты расступились, когда эти двое подошли, сделав для них проход. Но когда они уже были готовы встать на платформу, Спок что-то сказал Джиму, потом шагнул от него и повернулся ко мне. Его лицо было мертвенно-бледным, кровь запеклась на губах, но он стоял прямо. Сняв плащ, он протянул его мне.  
– Позаботьтесь о нем, мистер Барак, – попросил он.  
Возвращаясь, Спок споткнулся, но Джим был рядом и помог ему подняться на платформу. Они превратились в колонну света, мерцающую, переливающуюся, как звезды, и этот свет унес их в Рай.  
  
 _Это… очень небычная история, Барак._  
  
Ты их знаешь, федерат? Ты знаешь Джима и Спока?  
  
 _Да, я знаю._  
  
Со Споком все в порядке? И с Джимом?  
  
 _С ними все хорошо._  
  
Это хорошо.  
Меня любопытство заело, федерат. Как долго ты мотаешься из тюрьмы в тюрьму с этой работой?  
  
 _Около десяти лет._  
  
Почему ты этим занимаешься?  
  
 _Я думаю, что могу что-то изменить._  
  
А настоящая причина?  
  
 _Спок был прав, Барак. Вы очень проницательны. Мой отец умер на Алтор Прайм. Рабом на трилиумных рудниках. И он… он умер один._  
  
Как тебя зовут, федерат?  
  
 _Майлз Фарнон._  
  
Чтож, мистер Фарнон, мне пора возвращаться в Преисподнюю. Я заберу еду и пять одеял прямо сейчас.  
  
 _Мы договаривались на три, Барак, но я позабочусь, чтобы вы их получили, и еду, столько, сколько смогу собрать. Вы станете самым богатым в Преисподней, да?_  
  
Это не для меня. Лез поранил ногу в драке с ребятами Дзена. Громила Фендор, тупица Фендор порезал себя собственным ножом, а Греш, мелкий, глупый… Греш свалился с лихорадкой. Если я смогу его согреть, то он выживет. Должен выжить.  
Кстати, мистер Фарнон…  
  
 _Да, Барак?_  
  
Называйте меня «мистер Барак».  
  
 _Запись остановлена._  
  
 **Комментарии/рекомендации интервьюера:**  
  
 **Рекомендация №1** : Поскольку Драна 6 запрашивает членство в Федерации, нужно поработать над изменениями в их уголовной системе наказаний.  
  
 **Рекомендация№2** : Все приговоры должны быть пересмотрены.  
  
Ты все верно заметила, Диана. В рапорте, сделанном этими офицерами Звездного флота, было много белых пятен. Но окажем им услугу: пусть определенная часть информации из этого интервью никогда не увидит свет.  
  
 _Люблю тебя, дорогая, скучаю так, что не могу выразить. Я буду дома так скоро, как получится. Поцелуй за меня мальчишек. Майлз._


End file.
